1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of video systems utilizing a liquid crystal display (LCD) or liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) displays, and in particular, to video systems providing brightness uniformity in LCOS/LCD displays.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) can be thought of as one large liquid crystal formed on a silicon wafer. The silicon wafer is divided into an incremental array of tiny plate electrodes. A tiny incremental region of the liquid crystal is influenced by the electric field generated by each tiny plate and the common plate. Each such tiny plate and corresponding liquid crystal region are together referred to as a cell of the imager. Each cell corresponds to an individually controllable pixel. A common plate electrode is disposed on the other side of the liquid crystal. Each cell, or pixel, remains lighted with the same intensity until the input signal is changed, thus acting as a sample and hold. Each set of common and variable plate electrodes forms an imager. One imager is provided for each color, in this case, one imager each for red, green and blue.
It is typical to drive the imager of an LCOS display with a frame-doubled signal to avoid 30 Hz flicker, by sending first a normal frame in which the voltage at the electrodes associated with each cell is positive with respect to the voltage at the common electrode (positive picture) and then an inverted frame in which the voltage at the electrodes associated with each cell is negative with respect to the voltage at the common electrode (negative picture) in response to a given input picture. The generation of positive and negative pictures ensures that each pixel will be written with a positive electric field followed by a negative electric field. The resulting drive field has a zero DC component, which is necessary to avoid the image sticking, and ultimately, permanent degradation of the imager. It has been determined that the human eye responds to the average value of the brightness of the pixels produced by these positive and negative pictures.
The drive voltages are supplied to plate electrodes on each side of the LCOS array.
The present state of the art in LCOS requires the adjustment of the common-mode electrode voltage, denoted VITO, to be precisely between the positive and negative field drive for the LCOS. The subscript ITO refers to the material indium tin oxide. The average balance is necessary in order to minimize flicker, as well as to prevent a phenomenon known as image sticking.
In the current art, the LCOS is driven with a constant voltage transfer function, irrespective of the location on the display panel. Due to variations in the LC gap dimension, this produces reduced contrast and uniformity problems as the gap changes from one location to another. In order to solve this problem, various approaches have been tried to keep the cell gap distance constant. These include spacers, more compliant glass, and attempts to make the silicon back plane flatter by fastening it to a more rigid substrate. This unnecessarily adds cost to the overall device. Thus, a need exists to overcome these defects and provide a means for greater tolerance for gap variations.